Seras mi Fruto prohibido
by Shane y Riuu-Kasugano
Summary: Len ha vivido una pésima vida... De todas las chicas en este amplio mundo tenia que enamorarse de ella... de esa rubia tan dulce como el azucar... tan calida como el sol... de su hermana... de su propio... Fruto prohibido. Mi segundo fic. Dejen reviews!


Hola! Cuanto tiempo!, aqui vamos con mi nuevo fic, no se preocupen el capitulo de mi otro fic lo pondre mañana o dentro un rato _ y ahora nos presentaremos yo y mi hermano!

Shane: Soy Shane el gemelo malvado :D

Riuu:... hem... Hola, soy Riuu... El gemelo bueno

Shane: Me deprimes e_e

Riuu: ._.

Shane: ... hem... okey... BIENVENIDOS A MI SEGUNDA OBRA MAESTRA/FIC! :D

Riuu: *Tose*,*Tose* querras decir NUESTRO... ¬¬

Shane: HA! TIENE TOS! *Saca jeringa gigante* a inyectarlo!

Riuu: HA! NO NO!

Shane: Es verdad, mejor no...

Riuu: Fiuu

Shane: Que lo haga haku *Sale haku de la nada con un traje de enfermera muy ajustado y una jeringa 2 veces mas grande*

Riuu: ... Nose si deberia sentirme exitado o asustado

Shane: Yo te sugiero asustado

Haku: Si, eso es lo mas logico

Riuu: ... okey, HA! *empieza a correr*

Haku: No escaparas D: *empieza a perseguirlo

Shane: Okey, como decia, Gracias porque les dio la gana de clickear en el link para mi...

Riuu en algun lado huyendo de haku: NUEEESTROOO!

Shane:... Fanfic de vocaloid y de nuestra pareja favorita... Len

Riuu corriendo: y Rin!

Haku intentando atrapar a Riuu: Kagamine!

Shane: Dejen de robarme el dialogo D:, bueno basta de blah blah y que comienze la accion! *Saca una Ak-47*

Riuu: Que cojo-

/Problemas tecnicos en la estacion *se escucha un tiroteo* , disfute del fic mientras. :D!/

/Los Vocaloids le pertenecen a akita lapijama y a licrasoft. (?)/

/Eso era broma, pero no nos pertenecen y punto. e_e/

/Perdonen los horrores errores ortograficos./

_**Prologo: Reflejando el Dolor**_

_**(Len PoV [Point of View = Punto de vista])**_

_**Prueba: Para leer este fic es necesario hacer una prueba de intelecto, Piensa en un Numero, Multiplicalo por 3, dividelo por 3, sumale 7, restale 2, sumale 5, multiplicalo por 6, Dividelo por 6, resta el numero que pensaste al principio, Seguro te queda 10 cierto?... is: MAGIA! **_

_**Nota: No era necesario hacer esa prueba xD**_

_Hace tanto tiempo que me siento extraño junto a ti... Que 1 minuto lejos de ti es un tormento eterno... Que un inocente beso en la mejilla enciende el deseo escondido en mi alma... Que cada vez que me veo al espejo ya no puedo diferenciarme entre tu y yo, aunque nos parescamos tanto... Seguimos siendo tan diferentes, como las caras de una misma moneda... Que el simple roze de tu aliento sea suficiente para hipnotizarme... Que te amo como nunca nadie amara a nadie... Pero aun asi, tu eres tanto mi Paraiso como mi Perdicion... porque de entre todas, entre todas nadie puede ser igual a ti... y para mi... eres un fruto prohibido, Desde... Cuando el amor es un pecado?.. Desde el momento que te conoci... Desde el momento el creador por puro capricho te volvio inalcanzable para mi desde nuestro nacimiento... Desde que tu y yo tuvimos que compartir el vientre... Desde que eligieron darme una vida de sufrimiento por no poder estar junto a ti por ser mi hermana... _

_-_Ne Len-nii, iremos al festival de Hanabi cierto?- _Dijiste con tu inocente sonrisa mientras hibamos camino al instituto_

-Pues claro!, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar los Yukatas- _Te respondi_

-Queee?- _Hiciste un puchero que hacia ver mas linda tu hermoso rostro_ -Se supone que Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee irian a comprarlos!-

-No recuerdas que a Meiko-nee le dieron doble turno en el cabaret? ademas que Kaito tienes pesimos gustos, quieres ir con lo que fuiste el año pasado?- _Te dije mientras que ponias una cara divertida_

-Haaaaa... Si no hay remedio, hay! ya quiero ver todos los kimonos que habran en la exposicion y...- _Me quede hipnotizado con tu rostro, me resultaba fascinante nuestros parecidos aunque ya tuvieramos 15 años aun me seguia intrigando... _

_Observe tus ojos turquesas como una esmeralda, tus labios rosados tan atrayentes y tan prohibidos, la sonrisa que abarcaba tu rostro en ese momento haciendote ver como un angel en tierra.. Jure hace tiempo que no dejaria que otro hombre este a tu lado aparte de mi... si, aunque sea un amor enfermizo, egoista y un tabû, No me importa si te tengo a mi lado... Porque en verdad, jamas existiria nadie mas perfecta... Nadie mas perfecta que tu... Rin._

_**EL FIN!..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**DEL PROLOGO! **_

/No cuesta nada dejar un review/

/Todo arreglado en el set/

Shane jugando scrabble con un delfin de brazos bionicos con dientes de motosierras y naris de rayos laser: JAJAJAJA! superextraordinarísimamente! puntos extra por la palabra mas larga, puntos extra por palabra triple 50 puntos por quedar sin letras... GANE!

Josefino el delfin de brazos bionicos con dientes de motosierras y naris de rayos laser: eheheheheheh eh eh ehehe ehe ehehehe eh!

Shane: Que dijiste sobre mi madre?

Camarografo: _Pss... Shane! ya estamos al aire_

Shane: NO VES QUE TENGO UNA DISCUCION EXISTENCIAL CON JOSEFINO? HE? D:

Josefino el delfin de brazos bionicos con dientes de motosierras y naris de rayos laser: EH!

Camarografo:_ Que dijo? _

Shane: Dijo que si no quieres que te corte los genitales con sus dientes y te queme los testiculos con su naris laser sera mejor que te calles a menos que quieras un transplante de huevos! D:

Camarografo: ._. cambio a Riuu *camara rota a Riuu donde se ve con varios disparos y una jeringa gigante clavada en el trasero*

Riuu: QUE SUFRIMIENTO EL MIO T-T

Shane: Mas de lo que sufrira Len en el fic no... y hablo de heridas fisicas, por ejemplo: en una parte le cla**n **u****n***en***cul***tu***ma*p**u¨**ta.

Riuu: ._.

Shane: :3, Bueno, dejen review o Josefin el delfin mutante les comera los testiculos D:

Josefino el delfin de brazos bionicos con dientes de motosierras y naris de rayos laser: eh (y cualquier otra cosa digamos: Cerebros, senos, traseros,ojos,salchicas,penes,salchichas,chocolate,narizes,salchicas etc)

Shane: ya escucharon! los hara sufrir!

Josefino el delfin de brazos bionicos con dientes de motosierras y naris de rayos laser: eh eh ehehehehehehe eh ehe hehe hehehehe ehe ehe heh ehhehe he h e hehehehe hehe ehehe h e he h eheh eh e h e h e h e he he hehe eh... EH! (Si... ESO!)

Riuu:REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PARA RECUPERARME D:

Todos: Dejen reviews y Hazta otra!


End file.
